


Our Backs To The Sun

by cazrhys



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, Legacies (TV 2018), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms
Genre: Hope / Lizzie if you squint hard lmao, Malivore - Freeform, Set during ACOWAR and S1, but lizzie and hope don't hate eachother, dagdan: growling, i deadass don't know how to use ao3 so if i'm doing, landon: hope come pick me up im scared, okay though the salvatore school gang would troll the spring court gang so hard, something wrong i'm sorry lmao, this is short but ??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazrhys/pseuds/cazrhys
Summary: “What happens if she chooses wrong?” Lucien, the one with a scar on his face, asks. He watches Hope and Feyre with lowered eyes and Hope can't help but wonder if they’re together.“She guts you,” Lizzie answers. Feyre bares her teeth, anger flickering in her eyes. “Lizzie,” MG says, exasperated. Lizzie only tosses her arms into the air slightly.“What? It’s true,”“That doesn’t mean you have to say it,” MG replies.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Feyre Archeron
Kudos: 9





	Our Backs To The Sun

“Hope, he’s growling at me,” Landon says, turning his body away. The man with the pointed ears bares his teeth, the three people who arrived with him magically tied to their chairs. 

“Maybe it’s time to call Dr. Saltzman,” MG says. Hope bristles, turning away, eyeing the people warily. “He’s dealing with our... problem,” She mumbles quietly. She hadn’t wanted to reveal too much to them. She taps her foot impatiently, waiting for the other members of the Super Squad to arrive, namely Lizzie. 

Lizzie suddenly enters the room, the door flying open and closing sharply behind her. “So, what did you want?” She asks, eyes widening at the sight of them. “Elves?” 

The ginger one scoffs, looking mildly offended. Landon had said the same thing upon seeing them. Fae or elves, it hadn’t mattered — not when Malivore had sent them to kill them. Though, four monsters at once? Maybe they were a package deal? “Fae.” 

The excitement dies from Lizzie’s face, disappointment flickering in her eyes. “Oh,” She turns to Hope, “Who are they?” Hope bites her bottom lip, “They say they aren’t from Malivore but...” 

“We aren’t, human,” The man, Dagdan, says. “Unchain us,” 

“Considering you look seconds away from going feral, I’m going to have to decline your request,” Landon says, backing away from Dagdan when he jerks. A prince. 

Hope steps forward, “I’m saying this once: if you try anything, I will kill you,” The girl who looked similar to Dagdan rolls her eyes. Hope mutters the words under her breath, the girl with golden-brown hair’s hands coming free from the arms of the chair. The invisible chain prevents her from moving her legs and middle. 

Two knives are held in Hope’s hand as she says, “Which one?” 

Hope had gotten their names — Lucien, Feyre, Brannagh, and Dagdan — once they first arrived before Hope had knocked them out with her magic. Now, Feyre glances up at her, “What?” 

Her temples ache momentarily, her face scrunching up. “Stop it!” Hope snaps, glaring at them. “Pick a knife,” She turns back to the girl. She hadn’t looked much older than Hope herself.   
If they were from Malivore, they would know neither knife in her hand was the one they were looking for. If Malivore sent them, they would sense the knife in her boot was the one they were sent to retrieve. 

“What happens if she chooses wrong?” Lucien, the one with a scar on his face, asks. He watches Hope and Feyre with lowered eyes and Hope can't help but wonder if they’re together. 

“She guts you,” Lizzie answers. Feyre bares her teeth, anger flickering in her eyes. “Lizzie,” MG says, exasperated. Lizzie only tosses her arms into the air slightly. 

“What? It’s true,” 

“That doesn’t mean you have to say it,” MG replies. 

“Maybe we’ll feed you to the wolves,” Kaleb interjects suddenly, moving from his space against the bookshelves, he holds a book in his hand, reading on the fae. None of them knew shit — not even MG or Landon — about them. 

“This says iron can kill them,” Kaleb explains as the girl snickers, “But I think it’s the equivalent of saying that silver can kill wolves and vampires are scared of garlic,” 

“That’s not useful,” Hope mutters, the knives still in her hand, the blade pointing towards Feyre. “Please, just pick,”

Feyre shares a look with Lucien, then points to the one in her left hand. She turns towards her friends. “Are you sure?” Hope asks softly once she looks back. Feyre nods. 

Hope, realizing what she was doing was utterly stupid but she felt secure enough in her magic to protect herself, releases Feyre. Feyre shoots up, attempting to attack Hope before Lizzie shouts a spell, “I think not,” Lizzie mutters. 

Hope leans down into her boot, the knife held firmly in her hand. Feyre glares at her as Hope holds it out. Feyre doesn’t react — doesn’t make a move to grab the thing Malivore so desperately wants. 

Hope sighs — in relief or at the thought of a real monster arriving soon — and says to them, “I don’t think they’re from Malivore,”

“A knife proved that to you?” Brannagh asks. She casts a spell and they’re released from their chairs. “What are you?” Feyre asks. 

“Supernatural,” Hope replies, realizing that was the easiest way for it to be described. She turns to Brannagh, saying, “You would’ve taken it,”

“What now?” Lucien asks his friends. “Now,” Feyre Archeron says, a determined look in her eye, “We find a way home,”


End file.
